I'm a What?
by RobertaMarie
Summary: Teddy was just a normal seventeen year old girl. She had the perfect boyfriend and best friend. When her long lost grandmother comes to visit, Teddy is given news that will change her life forever. She's a princess next in line for thrown. How will this affect everything she ever wanted to be? How will this affect her and Spencer's relationship? Follow Teddy's journey to royalty.
1. Chapter 1

"Teddy, remember after school you have to meet your grandmother for tea." Mom said as I was about to leave for school.

"Mom, I still can't believe I have to go meet up with her for tea. I've never heard of this woman before until now, what is that about?" I asked.

"Honey, she is your father's mother."

"I would think, even though he died when I was a baby, that she would want some sort of relationship with me. But now after seventeen years, she does? Who does that? I was supposed to hang with Spencer and Ivy today to work on a school project for physics."

"Speaking of school, you need to get going or you'll be late. I'll text you the address to meet her at." Mom said. "Have a great day."

"Yeah… Bye mom."

After school I checked my phone to see the address my mother sent me to meet my grandmother at. I put the address in my GPS and drove over there. My GPS took me to a pretty big, expensive estate.

"No, this can't be right." I thought to myself. I pulled into it and waited at the gate. I rolled down my window and pressed the button to get let in. I heard someone coming from the box asking who it was. "Uh, hi, I don't know if I'm at the correct place but I'm supposed to be meeting my grandmother, Catherine."

"Oh yes, we've been waiting for you." The man said.

The gate opened and I drove in. When I reached the building I parked in front of the door. I grabbed my purse and I knocked on the door. A middle age woman answered and let me in. She had me follow her out to the garden to where I would be having tea with my grandmother.

"She'll be out in a moment." The woman said. "Please, make yourself comfortable."

I sat down and took my phone out as I waited and called Spencer. I heard the phone ring a couple of times, followed by a hello.

"Oh my gosh, Spencer, you won't believe where I'm at." I whispered.

"I thought you're having tea with your grandmother."

"I am, but she is staying at some expensive estate." I heard talking and I looked behind me and saw them coming. "I'll call you back." I quickly hung up and placed my phone in my bag.

"Theodora, welcome." My grandmother said. She sat down in front of me. "Oh, look how grown up and beautiful you are."

"Hi, umm… I actually prefer to be called Teddy."

"Oh pardon me. I forgot your mother told me that when we spoke last. Did you just come from school?"

"Yes and speaking of school, I have a lot of homework to do. I was also supposed to work on a project today with my friend and boyfriend but my mother insisted me to come and meet with you, so here I am."

"We won't be long. I just wanted to discuss something with you." She replied.

I took a sip of my tea that was placed in front of me and stared at her. "Discuss what?"

"Well as you know, I live in Europe in a small country name Bernadette but what you don't know is that I'm also Queen of that country and your father, my son, Robert, was also the prince."

My eyes widen. "What? That would make me..."

"Princess of Bernadette."

"No, no, you must be mistaken. I'm not a princess." I insisted.

"I know this is a lot to take in but you are next in line for thrown. You see, I am royalty by marriage but you are royalty by blood. That means, when I step down in a few years, you will rule Bernadette."

"What rule? No, no. I always saw myself as a journalist not a queen ruling a country. I'm not even suitable for this, trust me."

"But you will be because I will help you. I can teach all you need to know to be a proper princess and queen when the time comes."

"I'm sorry, you have the wrong girl." I got up and ran out to my car. She shouted after me but I ignored her. I got in my car and quickly drove away. I texted Spencer to see if I could come over and he said I could.

When I got there, I rung his doorbell and I saw him answer. I walked in and we both sat down on his couch.

"How'd it go?" He asked.

"You won't believe me when I say this, my grandmother, she is queen of Bernadette and here's the best part, I am princess of Bernadette and next in line for thrown."

"Wait what? You are what?"

"I know, it's hard to believe. I can't rule a country."

"You're a princess?" Spencer asked.

"Apparently so, Spencer, keep up. My father, who died when I was a baby, was a prince which would make me a princess and next in line for thrown. When my grandmother steps down, I step up and have to rule or something."

"That usually how it goes." Spencer said. "Are you messing with me?"

"No, I'm one hundred percent serious. I just don't know what to do…"

"I know, why don't you get Ivy over here so we can work on our Physics project. You do realize it's due next week and is fifty percent of our final grade and we haven't even started it yet."

I nodded and took my phone out to text Ivy. "Spence, please don't tell anyone what I just told you. I'm not even going to tell Ivy yet."

"Of course, I won't tell a soul."

A couple of hours later, I went home. I noticed my mother was already back from work since her car was in the driveway. When I entered the house, I saw my mother and grandmother sitting on the living room couch together chatting.

"Teddy, where have you been?" Mom asked.

"At Spencer's. Mom I told you, I have a huge Physics project due next week and we needed to start it."

"You should have called."

"I didn't realize you'd be home early."

"Gabe got into trouble at school and was sent home early."

"Oh… What is she doing here?" I asked referring to my grandmother.

"The three of us need to talk." Mom replied.

"Mom, I have a lot of homework to do, I need to start it."

"Sit down, missy."

I sighed and sat down on the chair closest to the door. "I'm listening."

"Listen, earlier didn't go the way I wanted." My grandmother said. "I realize what I told you is a big shock but I'm having a ball in a few weeks and I was hoping to present you to the press. But for that to happen, I have to give you instructions for how to act and behave."

"Don't I have a say if I want this or not because I don't. I just want to continue with my normal life."

"Teddy, you are going to do this and this is final." Mom said.

"But mom!"

"It's final." Mom said again. "Stop thinking about yourself, you have a whole country depending on you now."

I crossed my arms and leaned back into the chair. "Fine, what am I supposed to do?"

"I understand that school is very important so I would like to meet with you after school four times a week. Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday and additional days if needed." My grandmother said. "I'm going to teach you the steps to be the proper princess you need to be and have you ready for the ball."

"Yeah fine, since I have no choice."

"Also, we want to keep this a secret so you can't tell anyone."

"My bad, I already told my boyfriend but he won't tell anyone, promise."

"What, Teddy, you already told Spencer." Mom exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, but he won't tell anyone."

"Very well." Grandmother said. "I also have someone for you to meet. Baldwin, please come here."

A man entered the room from the kitchen. "Yes, Your Highness."

"Theodora, this is Baldwin. He will drive you around and make sure you are safe."

"I have my own personal driver?" I asked. "I can live with that. Now if you excuse me, I have homework to get done." I got up and stopped. "Unless he does that too, does he?"

"Teddy!" Mom exclaimed.

"Okay, I'm doing it." I said as I walked down to my room. I grabbed my book out of my bag and sat on my bed. "I'm a princess who has to do Calculus, awesome."

Two days later, it was Saturday which meant I get to spend the day or at least a couple of hours with my grandmother. I drove over to her estate she is staying in for the time being. I waited in the main room for a couple of minutes before she showed up.

"My apologies, Theodora, I was on the phone with the ambassador." She said.

"Teddy, please call me Teddy." I said.

"Again my apologies, I keep forgetting you prefer to be called that. Anyways, I have someone for you to meet." She said. "Please follow." I got up and followed her to another room. "Teddy, this is Bethany, a stylist. To be a princess, you must dress and look like one which means no more jeans or t-shirts."

"Not even to school?"

"Afraid not."

"As far as I know your school does not have a dress code other than not being too revealing, correct?"

"Yes, we are able to wear whatever our heart desire as long as it's not too revealing."

"Wonderful, I will leave you two to it while I get back on the phone with the ambassador."

On Monday, I went to school wearing a black skater skirt with a white long sleeve blouse and small black heels. Baldwin picked me up in a car and dropped me off at school. Ivy walked over to me as I stood next to my locker with Spencer.

"Girl, what the hell are you wearing?" Ivy asked. "Are you meeting the president or something?"

"Something like that."

"I think she looks cute." Spencer smiled. He gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"My grandmother is making me dress like this each day. She even got me a driver to drive me to school. His name is Baldwin."

"What the hell, a driver?"

"Yeah but I'm not complaining about it. I kinda like it."

"T, what is up? Ever since your grandmother came from Bernadette, you said? She's been changing you and you are always spending so much time with her now it seems like."

"I can't tell you. I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone."

"Teddy, I'm your best friend. You can tell me anything and I won't tell anyone, you can trust me." I nodded and whispered in her ear telling her everything. Ivy started to laugh. "Ha, yeah right, T. Now what is really up?"

"I'm one hundred percent serious. She's Queen of Bernadette and I'm Princess of Bernadette and next in line for thrown. I'm basically on princess boot camp until the ball which is in two weeks and I'll be presented to the press."

"Is PJ, Gabe, and Charlie royalty then?"

"No, we have different dads. Michael is PJ, Gabe, and Charlie's father. My father is or was Prince Robert of Bernadette. He died when I was a baby which would make me next in line."

"Doesn't he have any siblings?"

"Even if he did, I think he might, I would still be the next one in line. That's how it works. My grandmother wants to keep all this on the DL so please don't tell anyone or I'll be real mad. You two are the only ones who know besides my family of course."

"I promise I won't tell anyone. I'm giving you the best friend promise."

I gave Ivy a hug. "Thank you. I have to meet my grandmother again today after school for another lesson. I think she said it's dancing."

"Oh, Teddy, you definitely need those lessons." Spencer said.

"Be quiet, I know I'm an awful dancer but it's just ballroom dancing, so how hard will it be? You just dance around in circle and follow the man's lead."

"Speaking of dancing, will this mess up our junior prom plans?" Spencer asked. "It's in a few weeks you know."

"Oh crap, I totally forgot. When is it?"

"Two or three weeks from now."

"Let's just hope and pray it's not the day of the ball."

"Are we invited?" Ivy asked.

"I definitely want you both there, especially you, Spencer but I don't know. I'll ask her and see. It's just hard to believe that one day I'll be queen living in another country ruling. I never thought in a million of years I'd say that."

"I never thought I'd say I'm dating an actual princess." Spencer said. "But you've always been mine. You're just an actual one now."

"You're sweet. I just hope this won't affect our relationship because I feel like we just got back together and our relationship means everything to me. I would hate it if I just lost you again."

"I know, me too but that won't happen."

**New story based off of the Princess Diaries but you know, GLC edition. In this story, Teddy is the oldest and PJ is the second oldest. Teddy is the only one with a different dad so the only one considered royalty. I was planning on making this into two chapters but I decided not to. I hope you liked this. Remember to review, follow, and favorite! **


	2. Chapter 2

"Grandma, I think I am more than capable to eat without having to be tied back like this. I mean I've been feeding myself for the last fifteen years."

"Teddy, you have to be able to eat without leaning forward and this will teach you to do so."

"Hey, I have a question about the ball. Can my best friend and boyfriend come?" I asked. Grandma untied me from the chair and I got up and followed her. "Please, I would love it if they could come."

"Very well, they may but they are not allowed to come dressed trashy but classy."

I smiled. "Thank you. Who is even coming to this ball?"

"Many important people from Bernadette and from neighboring countries. I'm lucky they agreed to come out here to have our annual ball."

"Where is it being held at?"

"It's being held at this lovely property, which reminds me. Elizabeth, please organize a fitting of her gown for one of these coming days."

"Of course, Your Majesty . I'll get a hold of the designer right this minute."

"Thank you, Elizabeth."

"Question, what does my gown look like because I feel like I should have at least picked it out if I have to wear it."

"The dress is strapless and is a lovely purple color." My grandmother said. "I assume you will be able to live with that. Your mother told me your favorite color is purple."

"It is… What day did you say the ball is again?"

"Next Saturday and we still have a lot to go over."

"What, that's prom. I really didn't want to miss prom."

"Just think of the ball as a more elegant prom and you are crowned the princess."

"But my boyfriend just bought us tickets today and the tickets weren't cheap. He spent 160 for both my and his. I mean it's not like he and his family can't afford it but still, it was a waste of money then."

"I'm sorry to disappoint but this is by far more important than your little prom at school."

"Are we finished for today?" I asked.

"Yes, Teddy, you may go." She replied. "Elizabeth, please double check the meal course that will be served."

"Yes Your Majesty."

The next day there were many people outside my school, many newscasters. Baldwin got out of his driver's seat when we reached the front of the school and opened my door.

"Would you like me to be with you, princess? It looks like a big commotion."

"No, I'm sure it's nothing but a protest or something." I replied.

"Regular pickup I assume?"

"Yes, thank you."

"There she is, the princess!" Someone shouted and pointed to me. All the sudden many people and newscasters were running towards me. Baldwin immediately got in front of me to protect me. Everything that was happening was just too overwhelming and was happening too fast. Is this how it's going to be for the rest of my life, I thought to myself. I saw Spencer making his way towards me.

"Princess, get back in the car." Baldwin insisted.

I ignored him and went over to Spencer. "Did you tell? I thought I could trust you!"

"No, Teddy, I promise I didn't tell." He hugged me. "This is just crazy."

"Princess, please get back in the car." Baldwin said again.

There was so much shouting and flashing of cameras. I just couldn't take it anymore. "Please, everyone, just stop calling me Princess! I'm not a princess! I'm just a normal girl who wants to be left alone!" I exclaimed. I got back in the black escalade and slammed the door shut. Baldwin got back in the driver's seat. "Please just take me home."

"Very well."

When I got home, there were reporters outside my house. How did they find out where I live also, I asked myself. I ran into the house and past Michael down to my room. I laid in my bed crying because all of that that happened was just too overwhelming. I wasn't expecting this, not yet anyways. I wasn't emotionally prepared.

Michael knocked on my door and entered. "Teddy, are you okay?" He asked.

I shook my head as I hugged my stuff bear Spencer gave to me for Valentine's Day. "Someone told. Someone sold me out to the press. Everyone kept shouting Princess, Princess and kept taking flash photography of me. This is just too much. There're newscasters outside our house. How did they even find out where we live?"

"What, they're outside our house?"

"Yes, seems like thousands of them. All of this is just happening too fast for me to handle. I still can't wrap my mind around it, that I'm royalty."

"Want me to call your mother to come home?" He asked.

"No, I'll be fine. Baldwin is upstairs and probably won't leave my side now."

"If you don't mind since you're staying home, can you watch Charlie?" He looked down at his watch. "I'm running late and can't drop her off at daycare."

I nodded and followed him up the stairs.

"I've spoken to the Queen. She is on her way over here." Baldwin said.

"She'll be fine here, right Baldwin?" Michael asked.

"She will be as long as I am here."

"Great. If you need anything, Teddy, call me or your mother." Michael said as he headed out the door.

I sat on the couch and placed Charlie on my lap. "Looks like it's going to be you and me today. Wanna watch some TV?" I asked.

She nodded. "I wanna watch the Gurgles."

"I think I can make that happen." I smiled.

An hour later my grandmother showed up to my house. She entered through the front door and sat down on the chair closest to the door.

"I want you people to find out who leaked this out to the press." Grandmother exclaimed. She didn't even bother saying hi or acknowledge me.

"Teddy, who is that?" Charlie asked.

"That's my grandmother, aka the queen of Bernadette." I whispered.

"Is she mad?"

"Yes, yes she is because someone told the media about me being a princess."

"Theodora, do you have any idea who would have told?" Grandmother asked.

"No, the only people I told were my best friend and boyfriend and they wouldn't tell a soul." I said. "Actually, now that I think about it, I bet my brother Gabe did. He would do these types of things for money."

"Your brother?"

"Yes, I have two brothers and this is my sister. My youngest brother, Gabe, was probably the one who told because that is something he would do. But please don't do anything to him. He probably didn't realize how much trouble he would cause from it. He's only twelve."

"Are you positive it was him?"

"No, but he is the only person I can think of who would have told." My phone started to vibrate and it was a text from Spencer saying he was out front and to let him in. I got up and opened the door and he entered. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." He replied. He wrapped his arms around me and gave me a hug.

"I'm fine. Thanks for caring enough about me though."

"Theodora, who is this young man?" Grandmother asked.

"Grandma, this is my boyfriend Spencer and Spencer this is my grandmother, Queen Catherine of Bernadette."

"Nice to meet you, Your Highness." Spencer bowed.

I laughed. "You don't need to bow, Spencer. But you should be at school."

"School got canceled because of how chaotic everything was. It was hard for students to get to the school."

"Oh, I feel bad now."

"Why? I'm sure everyone is going to thank you for this tomorrow." He laughed.

"Oh, no, she can't go back." Grandmother said. "Not without security."

"Grandma, school is the only thing I have left now. If Baldwin wants to follow me all day, fine, I don't care. I just want to continue to go and finish this school year. It's over in two weeks or something. Let me just finish and if you don't want me to attend next school year then fine."

"Very well, Theodora. Baldwin, I expect you will be with her at all times at school. I want her to be completely safe." Grandmother said.

"Of course, my queen."

Spencer laughed. "Seventeen and need a babysitter."

I pushed him. "Shut up and get out of here."

"Anything for my princess." Spencer joked. "I'll call you later."

I rolled my eyes and pushed him out the door. "Bye."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, what color is your dress for prom so I get a matching corsage for you?" Spencer asked.

"Oh crap, I forgot to tell you. I've just been so busy lately and have a lot going on. Apparently the ball basically in my honor is the same Saturday."

"What."

"I know, but I talked to my grandmother and she said you can come to the ball. You can be my date." I smiled.

"I was really looking forward to it."

"I know, me too but not many people can say they went to the queen's ball. And we can go next year as seniors."

"Teddy, you probably won't even be attending school here next year."

"Yes I will. I will do whatever I have to do to graduate with the kids I grew up with. She may be the queen but she can't make me drop out without my mother's permission." I stared at Spencer and knew he was disappointed. "Maybe I can sneak away around ten and we can head over to prom."

"Yeah, yeah, that could work, but what about him." Spencer whispered referring to Baldwin.

"Don't worry. He won't be following me at the ball. We'll take your car and sneak away. I'm sure nobody will notice."

"Teddy, I'm sure people will notice. I mean the ball is basically in your honor."

"And since it's in my honor, I'll leave when I want to. I'm the princess for crying out loud."

Spencer laughed and looked down at his phone. "I need to get ready for the volleyball game. I'll talk to you later." Spencer reached over and gave me a peck on my lips.

"You're such a tease but good luck on the game."

"Ready, princess?" Baldwin asked.

"Yes, Al, I'm ready. Thank you."

Baldwin and I drove over to the estate my grandmother is staying at. When we got there, I walked in and placed my bag on a chair.

"Wonderful, you're here." The queen exclaimed.

"Yeah, so what kind of princess duties am I learning today?" I asked.

"Nothing, I think you are ready for the ball in three days."

"Then why am I here?"

"Your gown has arrived and we need to do a fitting to make sure it fits you nicely. I also had designer jewelry from back home sent here for you to pick to wear at the ball. We also have to discuss with your stylist how we will have your hair done."

"Grandma, I've been thinking also how I want my hair done and I want it done exactly how I would have had it done for prom. I want it left down but curled."

"I'd really prefer to have your hair up instead of down so we can see your beautiful face." She replied. She had me follow her into another room. "Teddy, this is Roxanne. She designed your dress. Roxanne, this is Princess Theodora."

"Hi, nice to meet you." I replied. I looked over to my left and saw a purple ball gown on a manikin. "Is that my dress?" I asked.

"Yes, I hope you will be pleased with it." The designer replied.

"It looks gorgeous, maybe too gorgeous for me."

"I'm happy you are pleased with it, princess. Now, if you don't mind, let's try it on to make sure it fits perfectly on your body." Roxanne said.

I nodded. I took of my clothes I wore to school and was helped into my dress. I was speechless when I saw myself in the mirror. The gown was absolutely gorgeous. The designer made my dress tighter around me since it was a bit loose.

"Now it fits you perfect."

"I absolutely love it."

"I hope you would since I designed it specially for you."

"How would you have her hair?" Grandmother asked.

"I'd see her in this dress with a high bun." Roxanne said.

"I was thinking that also." Grandmother said.

"But grandma, I want my hair down."

"Theodora, you are wearing your hair up. Next time I'll let you chose what you want to wear and everything. I just want everything to be perfect including you."

"Fine, I understand."

A couple of hours later I went home. I walked into the house and sat in the kitchen where mom was on her laptop.

"Hi, sweetie, how was your visit with your grandmother?" She asked.

"It was fine. I got to try on my gown I get to wear at the ball and picked out jewelry to wear. Grandma is going to keep the tiara a surprise from me."

"Oh, do you like the gown?"

"Oh mom, it's gorgeous and it was specially made for me. I can't wait for you to see it. And I chose to wear these gorgeous dangling diamonds earrings but no necklace or bracelet. Grandma wants the focus to be mainly on me than what I'm wearing. I just feel like I get to have no say in anything though."

"Don't worry, you will have enough say on what you wear and everything after this. Your grandmother just wants everything to go smoothly. This ball is very important to her."

"I know but it won't go smoothly if Gabe is there or PJ. Can they just stay home and watch Charlie too?"

"PJ is actually going to prom but I'm sure I can get a babysitter for Gabe and Charlie. Gabe is still grounded for selling you out to the media anyways."

"Thank you mom. It's just Gabe would ruin it and Charlie will ruin it if she has a hissy fit or something."

"I agree."

**Okay filler chapter but I hope you still liked it. Sorry I haven't been uploading much. I've just been busy. I'm going to update my other story sometime later. I just want to add more to the chapter I have written for it. Next chapter will be much longer since it'll be the ball and I'm thinking with this story, I'll end it with Teddy graduating high school and how the first year as knowing she was who she is changed her. If you would like anything specific to happen in this story, you may suggest it down in the reviews. Remember to review, follow, and favorite!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Morning Teddy." Mom said.

I sat down at the kitchen table and placed my phone down in front of me. "Hey mom."

"Are you excited for tonight?"

"I don't know. I'm kind of nervous. There's going to be a lot of important people from Bernadette and neighboring kingdoms. What if they don't like me?"

"Teddy, I'm sure they will love you." Mom assured me. "You have no reason for them to not. You are a very smart, beautiful girl. They will love you or will learn to love you. When are you going over there?"

"Uh, Al is going to pick me up around five. I will then have about three hours to get ready. Spencer's going to come, so I'm happy about that but Ivy decided to go to prom instead."

"You can't blame her. She wants to be with all her friends having fun."

"I know. I'm not mad just a little bummed. When are you and Michael going to get there?"

"Around seven. Don't worry about a thing, you'll be fine."

I nodded and stared down at my phone.

A few hours later Baldwin came and drove me over to the property where the ball is being held. Elizabeth took me up to my room where I would be getting ready in. I saw two people in my room, the dress designer and a makeup and hair stylist. As I was getting my hair done, I was texting both Spencer and Ivy. I sighed when Ivy sent me a picture of how she looked going to prom. About an hour before the ball, I was helped into my purple gown. The designer made sure everything fitted correctly. Once I was all ready, my grandmother walked in.

"Oh, Teddy, you look marvelous." She exclaimed.

I smiled as I looked at myself through the mirror and turned around. "Thanks, so do you." I noticed she had a box in her hand. "What is that?" I asked.

"This is your tiara." She smiled. "I was going to give you my very first tiara but I decided you should have your own." She placed the box on a table and opened it. I gasped when I saw it. Grandma walked over to me and placed it on my head.

"Oh grandma, it's beautiful. Thank you." I gave her a hug and continued to stare at myself through the mirror.

"Your father would be proud of you."

"I wish I knew him, I grew up with him. I'm sure he was a wonderful guy."

"Yes, he was."

"It's time." Elizabeth said.

"Very well. Elizabeth, have everyone gather into the press room."

"Yes your majesty."

Grandma had me follow her into that room and had me stand on the side of the stage with her. Moments later she walked out onto it and everyone quieted down. Grandma did a thirty second opening speech before introducing me.

"My granddaughter, Theodora."

I took a deep breath and then slowly walked out. The media immediately took millions of pictures of me which was very overwhelming. I looked out into the crowd of hundreds of people and smiled when I saw Spencer. "Theodora, would you care to say a few words?" Grandmother asked.

"Umm, okay…" I walked in front of the podium as grandma walked to stand beside me. "Umm… I didn't plan anything to say since I wasn't told I had to but I would like to thank everyone for coming to Bernadette's annual ball. Uh, two weeks ago I had no idea I was royalty and when I met my grandmother, the queen, she told me and I'll be honest, I freaked a bit. I didn't want it. I wanted to continue my normal life, being a normal teenager. I was being defiant and was denying my destiny. My family made me realize I needed to stop thinking about myself and about everyone else. I have a whole country depending on me now. I can say now that I'm not the same person I was two weeks ago. I want this now." I glanced over at my grandmother. "I'm no longer going to be known as just Theodora, or Teddy has my family and friends know me as, but as Theodora Princess of Bernadette. Thank you."

Everyone started to clap and the media continued to take my picture. The Bernadette anthem was then sung by the prime minister. When he was done he announced, "Your majesty Queen Catherine and her royal highness Princess Theodora." Everyone clapped again and we walked off to the side of the stage.

"See, it wasn't that bad." Grandma said. "The worst part is now over."

"Yeah, I guess but you should have told me I had to say something. I'm lucky I'm not awful at public speaking and I took debate. What's next?" I asked.

"You and I will open the ball with a ball room dance, right this minute actually so we need to get on our way to the ballroom."

"You said I can do it with my boyfriend, right?"

"Yes you may."

When we entered the ball room, everyone bowed as we entered. We reached the middle of the floor with everyone surrounding us and music started to play. My grandmother started to dance with the prime minister and Spencer made his way to the crowd over to me. I smiled when I saw him and we started to dance.

"You look beautiful." He whispered.

I smiled. "You look very handsome. I'm sorry this isn't prom."

"As long as I'm with you, I don't care where I'm at."

"I promise we can sneak away around ten. Spend two hours here and two at the actual prom. I'll go dressed like this, I don't care."

Spencer laughed a little. "We don't have to."

"I want to." I whispered. "You have to do what I say, I'm the princess."

"Anything for my princess." Spencer smiled.

The dance lasted about a minute and a half until the music stopped. Everyone clapped and I hugged Spencer. Music started to play again and everyone joined in. I pulled Spencer over to the side of the room and we stood there watching everyone.

"I feel like I'm in one of those movies we would watch in history about the royal families." I said. I saw mom and Michael making their way to us.

"Oh Teddy, you look beautiful." Mom exclaimed. She started to get teary eyed.

"Hi Spencer." Michael said shaking his hand.

"Hey Mr. Jenkins." Spencer replied.

"Oh Teddy, let me try that tiara on." Mom reached up.

"Mom, stop it. You can't touch or have my tiara. It's staying on this head until the end of the night. You two go and mingle or dance or something. Just go have fun. I want to be left alone with Spencer since I'm sure I'll be bothered for the rest of the night."

"Okay, you're right. Come on, Mike." Mom said.

I was approached by many important people throughout the night. At around ten, Spencer and I snuck out to his car and headed to prom. When we got to the venue, he handed me my corsage he got me and we headed in.

"Oh Teddy, you're still wearing the tiara." Spencer pointed out.

"It's fine, it's safer for it to be on my head at the moment."

Spencer and I walked in through the doors and we heard more modern music being played and everyone laughing and dancing and just having a good time like teenagers should be doing. Spencer and I first thing we did was get our prom pictures taken. After we did that, we went and partied with everyone else.

"Oh my god, T, look at you!" Ivy exclaimed. "I didn't believe you when you said you'll sneak away."

"Ivy, honestly the ball was pretty boring. I'd rather be here with my classmates and everyone!" I exclaimed. "I'll attend millions of balls but maybe one or two proms. I want to experience this."

"I hope you won't get in trouble for sneaking away."

"Pshh, I don't care. I'm the princess and I'll do what I want at the moment."

Ivy laughed and went back to her date and I went back to mine.

"Teddy, your phone is vibrating." Spencer said since he was keeping it in his pocket for me. He took it out of his pocket and handed it to me.

"Crap, it's my mom. I'm gonna take it out there."

"I'll come with." Spencer said.

When I walked out of the noisy room, I answered.

"Yeah?"

"Where are you?" She asked. "Everyone is looking for you."

"Oh, Spencer and I went on a little walk together to get away from everyone. It was just very crowed and getting stuffy. We'll be back in five minutes, promise."

"Hurry back."

"We need to go, Spence. Everyone is looking for me."

"Well this was a fun ten minutes." Spencer laughed as we headed back to his car.

"I'm sorry we couldn't stay longer."

"Teddy, it's fine. I'm having a great just because I'm with you, maybe the best night in a while."

It took us about ten minutes to get back because Spencer rushed. We walked back in to the building.

"There you are." Grandmother exclaimed. "Where did you go?" She demanded to know.

"I'm sorry. Spencer and I went out on a little walk. It's a beautiful night and we wanted to enjoy it instead of being cooped up in here."

"Theodora, you know you are not allowed to go out with Baldwin with you. You need protection."

"It won't happen again and when I'm with Spencer, he won't let anything happen to me. He keeps me safe, always have and always will."

"Your majesty, we need you back in the ball room." Elizabeth said.

"Very well. Theodora, please don't go out again."

"Yes grandma." Spencer wrapped his arm around me and we headed back into the ball room. We laughed as we walked in because we got away with it. "Well this was an exciting night. I'm sorry we couldn't spend more time at prom."

"Teddy, it's fine. Besides, it's not like it'll be our last prom and now I can brag and say I've been the the queen's ball."

I smiled and gave him a kiss. "You're the best boyfriend, you know that?"

"And you're the perfect girlfriend." Spencer smiled. He leaned down and gave me another kiss.

**Oh My Gosh, I can't stop laughing at twitter right now. Top trends in the US and Worldwide is Bob Duncan And the Bob Duncan Squad and the tweets are hilarious. Ha, oh my gosh, my night is complete. I promise I'll update my other story on Saturday. No excuses since I'm almost finished with the chapter and I'll be home all day so… Yeah! I'll probably post two chapters or more to that story. I was just more interested in writing this chapter instead of finishing the other story chapter so I hope you liked this chapter and remember to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Two weeks later was the last day of school and the last day I'll probably see my friends and boyfriend until the next school year begins since I'm spending my summer in Bernadette. That night, I went to the airport with Baldwin to fly to Bernadette. After an eleven hour flight, we finally landed. There was a limo waiting for us right on the runway. When we finally arrived at the palace, I was speechless. The palace was enormous and just amazing.

"Welcome home, princess." Baldwin said as I got out.

I walked up the stairs and into the building. Moments later I saw my grandmother come.

"Welcome, Teddy." She exclaimed. "I hope you had a pleasant flight."

"I slept the whole time." I said as I looked around. "You know grandma, Bernadette and this palace is just so beautiful."

"I'm glad you are taking a liking to it since you'll live here very soon. Why don't I show you your room? Follow me, Teddy." I nodded and I followed her up the stairs and then down the hall. She opened the door and we walked in.

"Oh grandma, this is my room? It's as big as my whole downstairs of my house back home."

"I'm glad you like it. I had everyone working on it ever since I flew out to meet you."

"I don't like it, I love it."

"I'm sure you'll love this even more." Grandma walked me into a dark room and turned on the lights. "This is your closet."

My eyes widened as I looked around. "I have my own little mall."

"I had clothes, jewelry, shoes, and other accessories delivered and put in your closet."

"Oh, grandma, thank you." I gave her a hug and explored my new closet. "Oh, those shoes are so cute."

"I'm glad you like them." She smiled. "Now if you excuse me, I have a meeting with the men in the parliament. I'll leave you to enjoy this room."

"Actually could I go exploring?" I asked.

"Of course. I'll have Baldwin take you on a tour."

I nodded and when she left, I changed into new clothes so I wasn't in my sweats I wore on the plane. Once I was wearing something decent to go out in public in, Baldwin had me follow him out to the limo out in front of the palace. Baldwin had the driver take us down into town and then we got out. Baldwin followed me close behind as I walked around.

"Mommy, look, it's the princess!" A little girl pointed out. She ran over to me. "Hi."

I smiled and knelt down so I was at her level. "Hi, what's your name?" I asked.

"Emma."

"Hi, how old are you, Emma?" I asked.

"Six."

"Emma, don't run away from me like that." The girl's mother said. "And you know better than to talk to strangers." I stood back up and the little girl's eyes widened. "Oh, your highness, I apologize if she bothered you."

"No worries. She's such a little cutie." I smiled. I waved bye to them and Baldwin and I continued our way down the streets.

About an hour of touring the town, Baldwin took me back to the palace. I immediately went to my room and passed out on my bed. I was woken up thirty minutes later with my phone ringing. I reached over to my night stand where my phone sat and answered it.

"H-Hello?" I stuttered still asleep.

"Hey, how's Bernadette?"

I opened my eyes and sat up in my bed. "Hey Spence. So far I love it but I'm not loving the jet lag. You woke me up."

"Oh I'm sorry. What time is it there?"

"Uh, about five. We have a seven hour time difference." I yawned. "I wish you were here with me. You should see this palace, it's amazing. My room is enormous. It's basically a little apartment except I have no kitchen."

"Maybe I will be with you."

"What?"

"My parents and I were talking about our annual summer vacation since we usually go to another country. I suggested we should go to Bernadette plus neighboring countries. They said they will think about it."

"Aw, I can't wait then. I miss you so much even though it's been a day."

"I know. I miss you too. It's going to be hard having this long distance relationship."

"When my grandmother said this is where I'm going to be living real soon all I could think was about you and us. I mean are we going to break up when I move here or not? What will happen with us?"

"Let's not think about it until the time comes. Didn't you say you are going to attend college back here in the states before moving out?"

"Yeah, I still want to go to Yale and study journalism. I know I won't need it but that's what I've always wanted to do so I'm intended to do so. Plus, I won't be able to actually take over until I'm twenty-one and that's only if my grandmother decides to step down." I yawned again and rested my head on my pillow. "I'm gonna talk to you later. I'm real tired and gonna take a nap before dinner."

"Alright, I hope I'll get to see you real soon. I love you."

My heart stopped when I heard him say the "L" word. That was the first time he said it and he was the first one to say it. I waited a few seconds before I said anything, what should I say? I breathed out and slowly closed my eyes. "I love you too. Bye."

Two hours later, I was woken up by one of my maids. She told me it was time for dinner. I rolled out of bed and fixed my hair so I looked somewhat decent and then headed into the dining room where the queen was already. I sat down across from her and I was brought my meal.

"Did you enjoy your first day here?" The queen asked.

"Somewhat, I'm just really tired, really jet lagged. I'm just going to eat and then go back to bed."

"You better get a good night rest then because tomorrow starts your princessing duties."

"Like what?" I asked.

"Tomorrow you are going to visit sick children in the hospital. We want you to start building a good reputation since nobody knows you. Also, next Monday is Bernadette's independence day so you will be in the parade with me."

"Visiting sick children, I guess that'll be fine."

The next day the maids picked my outfit to wear to the hospital which was a light blue skirt and matching blazer with black heels. Baldwin walked me out to the limo and he drove me over to a children's hospital. I saw many photographers outside the hospital. This was definitely something I need to get used to. Baldwin walked me in and a hospital employee took us up to a floor to meet a few kids. I walked into a girl's room seeing her laying in the bed. I walked over to her.

"Hi, what's your name?" I asked.

"This is Sophie. She has brain cancer." The hospital employee said.

"Hi Sophie, I'm Teddy. How old are you?" I asked.

"Five."

Hearing she was only five broke my heart because my sister is just a year younger than her. What if she had cancer like Sophie does? I spent a couple hours at the hospital and then went back to the palace. When I got back, I cried thinking about all those kids who have to suffer with whatever they are suffering from. I just couldn't imagine if Charlie was in their position.

**New Chapter! I hope you liked it. Remember to review, follow, and favorite! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Rise and shine, princess." I opened my eyes and saw one of my maids, Ana, waking me up. "The queen wants you down and ready for the parade in two hours. I have an outfit laid out for you."

I yawned and slowly sat up in bed. "Thank you, Ana, you may go."

I got up out of bed and walked into my closet finding the maid pulled out a knee length black dress with a white coat since it's a bit chilly this morning. Once I was dressed, my stylist came in and did my hair and makeup as I ate a bit. The stylist put my hair up in a bun and then placed my tiara in my hair. By the time she was finished, it was time to head out. I met my grandmother out in front of the palace and we got into our horse driven carriage. Grandma sat on the right side and I on the left and then we left.

"Teddy, put our phone away." Grandmother insisted.

"Grandma, the parade hasn't even begun yet."

"It will in a few moments."

I sighed and placed it in the pocket of my coat. A few minutes later, the parade started. There were many people on the streets waving and smiling even though it's pretty cold.

"Teddy, wave more like this." Grandma said. "I guess we should have had a waving lesson."

"I got it grandma."

The parade lasted for two hours before it was over. Grandma and I then went to the fair that they usually have each year. Grandma went onto the stage to say a few words to kick off the fair and I stood in the back of everyone watching her.

"My princess." I heard someone say.

I looked behind me and smiled when I saw who it was and jumped into his arms. "Spencer!"

"Surprise, surprise." He smiled.

"I've missed you so much. I can't believe you're here!"

"I know, neither can I. I'm still shocked my parents agreed to have this be our vacationing spot."

"Speaking of them, where are they?"

Spencer looked behind him. "There they are."

"Princess, we must be going now." Baldwin said once my grandmother finished her speech.

"Now?" I asked. I saw grandmother walking over to us. "Grandma, do you mind if my boyfriend comes with us back to the palace?" I asked.

"I thought he's in the states."

"No, look, he's right here. He and his parents are vacationing here for a couple of weeks." I saw both Spencer's parents walking over to us. "Hi Linda, hi Paul."

"Hello Teddy." Linda said. "Don't you look pretty."

"Thank you, so do you." I smiled. "Oh this is my grandmother, Queen Catherine. Grandma these are Spencer's parents."

"Teddy we must be going but if you must have him come, then very well. Come along." The queen said. "We must get the palace ready for our celebration dinner tonight."

"Yay, come on Spence."

"Wait a minute, Spencer." His father said. "Where are you going?"

"Teddy invited me to go to the palace. Can I?"

"Of course, Spence." His mother said.

"I'll meet you guys back at the hotel."

Spencer and I found our way to the limo. It was mainly quiet since my grandmother was in the car until we got to the palace. I had Spencer follow me up to my room.

"This is it." I smiled. "I'm gonna go change into more comfortable clothes." I said as I headed into my closet. Five minutes later I walked out of the closet wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt but still had my hair up in the bun for the celebration dinner tonight. "So what do you think?" I asked.

"I can't believe you'll be living here once you graduate college." Spencer said.

"I know. It's really crazy to think in five years I'll graduate college and be living here. It scares me to think I'll be ruling this country probably by the time I'm twenty-two. I don't even think I'll make a good queen to be honest."

"Don't say that, you'll be a wonderful queen." Spencer said.

"I've been thinking a lot since I've been here about us and our future, Spencer." I sat down on the couch beside Spencer. "I don't know… Do you think we're going to last or not?"

"What do you mean, like get married?"

"My grandmother told me that I should really be looking for a husband right now. She wants me to be married before she steps down so I can step up as queen and whoever I'm married to as king."

"I don't know, Teddy. You know I love you but I don't know if I want that much responsibility and power."

"Technically the parliament has more power but you just have to meet with them and discuss things concerning the country, grandma told me. You're just basically the face of the country, that's it."

"You know I've always wanted to be a performer."

"And I've always wanted to be a journalist but plans change. I love you too but if we're not going to work out then we probably should." I paused because I didn't want to say it.

"I can't promise you we will. I mean we're only seventeen."

"But I also don't want to be with someone who probably won't even marry me. Grandma thinks I should really be looking for a husband so when she steps down we can step up."

"Teddy, I really think we should stay together but I can't promise you we'll get married and have kids. We're only seventeen. We can't make that big of a commitment at this age. I say if we're still together by the time we're twenty we can discuss it."

Spencer wrapped his arm around me and I snuggled into him. "Okay, I agree. I'm happy you're here with me."

"You know I won't be able to spend every day with you since it is a family vacation."

"I know and I respect that. How long are you guys here for?"

"Uh, a week and then we're going to Spain for a week. When are you supposed to be coming back?"

"I don't know… I may come back sooner than expected. I already miss everyone and it's just been a week. I'm supposed to come back a week before school begins but maybe sooner." I heard a knock on my door. "Come in."

"Princess, you have a visitor." Ana, one of my maids, said. "Oh, I hope I wasn't disturbing anything."

"No, of course not. Who is here to see me?" I asked.

"The Duke of Denmark, Henry. He'd like to meet you."

"Please tell him now isn't a good time."

"Yes, princess." Ana said as she was leaving.

"Oh Ana, can you have the chef make two sundaes for us and then bring them up here."

"Of course, princess." Ana replied. She closed my door and then left."

"You're such a princess." Spencer joked. "I wonder what the duke guy wants."

"I don't know nor care much. I'll probably see him tonight so we'll talk then if he must meet me."

A couple of hours later, I had Baldwin drive Spencer back to his hotel while I got ready for the celebration dinner we are hosting since it's Bernadette's independence day. I put on a long lace, navy blue dress with matching diamond earrings and necklace. I put my tiara back on my head and then headed down to greet everyone.

"Announcing Princess Theodora." The male announcer exclaimed as I walked down the stairs.

"Good evening, princess."

"Good evening, prime minister. How are you?" I asked.

"I'm well you?"

"Still a bit jet lagged but very well other than that." I replied.

"What do you think of Bernadette so far?" He asked.

"I think Bernadette is a beautiful country filled with very sweet citizens but I am definitely homesick. I miss my family deeply and my friends. I have never been this far from home before or gone for this long. It's definitely an adjustment but I'm sure I'll get used to it and then I'll miss it when I have to leave to finish school."

"Excuse me, prime minister." A man said. He grabbed my hand and kissed it. "How you do, Princess Theodora. I'm Duke Henry."

"Oh, yes, you wanted to see me earlier. I apologize, I was busy."

"No need to." He replied. "You look lovely this evening."

"Thank you."

"I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me to Denmark's Ball this Saturday."

"And I apologize again. I have a boyfriend."

"Oh, right, an American boy back in the states." He laughed a bit. "Oh those Americans."

"Excuse me?"

"Americans are foolish people."

"Wow, I feel insulted now. You do realize I'm American, I'm one of those fools?"

"Oh, no, no, not you princess."

"Goodbye, Henry." I walked away from him and found my way out to the patio. I took my phone out of my clutch bag and decided to call home. I heard the phone ring a couple of times before a hello on the other end.

"Mom?"

"Oh hey Teddy, how are you?"

"I was just insulted by some snotty Duke."

"What did he say about my baby?"

"He called me a fool and every American a fool. And then he tries to save himself saying I'm not one."

"Don't let him get to you, Honey."

"I know. How is everyone back home?"

"We're great but everyone misses you."

"Me too, I miss everyone. Spencer surprised me today. Him and his parents are vacationing here for a week."

"Oh, that's great."

"It is. I was so happy to see him. I'm thinking about coming home sooner than I'm supposed to, maybe a month sooner."

"Oh, why?"

"I'm just really homesick. I'm out here in Bernadette knowing nobody but grandma just barely. I feel like everyone judges me because I'm American, their American princess. I don't know… Bernadette is a lovely place filled with lovely people but then there's that one percent who make me feel unwelcome like that duke for instance."

"Honey, you've just been there for a week. It'll get better."

"I know. I have to go. We're hosting a celebration dinner tonight and I should be mingling with everyone."

"Alright. Have fun. I love you."

"Love you too."


	7. Chapter 7

A month went by of me being in Bernadette. I was begging and pleading my grandmother to let me head home early until she finally agreed. I was happy when I got her to finally say yes because I miss my family and friends deeply and want to be with them. I'm keeping my arrival back home a secret so they could be surprised to see me.

I was on our private jet for eleven hours before we landed at the Denver International Airport. We arrived back around eleven in the morning Denver time since we left at seven in the morning Bernadette time. Baldwin came back with me and grabbed my luggage and I followed him out to my limo. He had the driver drive me over to my house. When we pulled up to the house, I was happy. I got out of the car and walked up to the house while Baldwin carried in my luggage. I took out my house key and turned the knob, slowly opening the door.

"Hello, anyone home?" I shouted.

"Where do you want these, princess?" Baldwin asked placing my luggage down on the floor. I left with one suitcase and came back with five.

"Just leave them here. I'll bring them down to my room later. You may leave if you are finished bringing it in."

"Very well, princess."

I sat down on the couch and sighed again. "Is anyone home?" I shouted again. There was no answer. I took my phone out of my purse and called my mother to see where they were at.

"Hey, mom, what are you guys up to?" "Oh to Dead Man's Lake? That must be fun." "Oh I'm just over here sitting on the couch in the living room. Hey, guess what, I came back today and was going to surprise you but nobody's home." "No, you don't need to. I'll be fine until you get back. I can have Ivy come over and we can have a sleep over or something." "Okay, I will bye."

After I got off the phone with mom, I texted Spencer to see what he was up to. He told me to come over so I grabbed my keys to my car and headed over to his house. I jumped into his arms when he answered the door and gave him a bunch of kisses.

"I've missed you. I can't stand being away from you. I was going crazy."

Spencer laughed and he guided me over to the couch. "I know. I missed you too. What are you doing back so soon?"

"I missed everyone. I was going to surprise my family but they went to some lake for a week. I'll probably just have Ivy come over so we can have it be like old times and have sleepovers."

"Can we have a sleepover?"

"I don't think that'd be a good idea. I'm sure the media would find out about it and grandma would get pissed never the less my family also." I yawned as I snuggled next to Spencer. "I'm so tired. I could just pass out right now."

"I don't think my parents would appreciate that." Spencer laughed. "When are you planning on going back to Bernadette?"

"I don't know. I'll probably have to make a few trips during the school year but not many. I'm just happy I'm back."

"Me too."

Spencer and I kissed again and then pulled away quickly when his front door opened. It was his mother bringing in some groceries.

"Hey Spence, can you help bring in the groceries?" His mother asked. She looked up and noticed me. "Oh hi. Did you just get back?"

"Yeah an hour ago."

"Oh, I'm surprised you're not with your family then."

"Yeah well I didn't know they went on a little vacation for a week. I wanted to surprise them but I came home finding them gone so I thought I'd see Spence for a little bit and then head back home."

"Well you kids have fun." Linda said as she headed into the kitchen. Spencer pulled me in closer to him and I laid my head on his chest. He grabbed his remote and turned on the TV.

"Let's watch a movie." Spencer suggested. He scrolled through the movie options and picked a movie. As we were watching the movie, I eventually fell asleep. A few hours later, I woke up still snuggling with Spencer. I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"How long have I been asleep for?" I asked yawning.

"Uh." Spencer looked down at his watch. "About three hours."

"I'm sorry. I'm just really tired."

"No, it's fine."

I yawned again and got up. "I should go."

"You don't have to." Spencer said.

"I want to go home and sleep. I'll talk to you later." I gave Spencer a hug and headed back out to my car.

The next day Ivy and I met up and went to the mall to shop.

"Where's Baldwin?" Ivy asked.

"I think I am more than capable to go out without a babysitter. Oh these shoes are so cute."

"You should get them."

"I can't. I can't buy anything because I have too much. I brought back with me so many clothes and shoes and accessories from Bernadette. I was given so many free things from designers and local shops."

"You know everyone is jealous of you."

"I don't know why. I mean I do but it's not as glamorous as they think it is. I mean it is but that is only part of it. There's the glamorous side and then the not so glamorous side. You know my grandmother wants me to start looking for a husband."

"What about you and Spencer?"

"I don't know. I honestly don't think we'll work but I don't want to break up with him either. I love him and he loves me. I'm pretty sure my grandmother wants me to marry a prince or a duke or something. I doubt I will though."

"But what if she's like, Theodora, you must marry a prince."

"I honestly could care less if she wants me to or not. I want to find love and right now I have it."

"You're only seventeen. I doubt you really need to be on a hunt to find a husband. You have your whole life to find one."

"I know. It's just she wants me to be married before I take over. I don't know… I definitely would be mad if she forces me to marry someone I don't love just because of who he is, a prince or a duke or something."

Ivy and I, well mainly Ivy, shopped for a couple of hours until we went back to my house. We ordered pizza and had a sleepover so it was like old times. We had a chic flick movie marathon until we both fell asleep which was around three in the morning.

**New chapter! I hope you liked it. I'm planning on ending this story with Teddy graduating from high school and then doing a sequel. This is my last week of summer before school begins so I'm hoping to finish this story by next Sunday. Umm… I'll probably have fifteen or twenty chapters in total and if you'd like something to happen in this story, you can suggest it and I'll consider. Thanks for reading this story and remember to review, follow, and favorite! **


	8. Chapter 8

"Gabe, what the hell are you doing?" I exclaimed. I saw him a bunch of kids waiting in line as they entered the house giving Gabe money. As they entered, they were taking pictures of me.

"Oh, hey Teddy." Gabe said as he was given money. "Hey get this, these kids are willing to give me twenty just to get a glimpse of you."

"Gabe, get them out of the house or I'm telling mom and Michael!"

"You know, I'd think you would finally be comfortable to call him dad since he did pretty much raise you."

"Gabe, get them out or I will be sure to lock you down in the jail cell in the palace's basement in Bernadette."

"That would be so cool."

"That's it. If you kids don't leave I'm calling the cops and say you are invading my personal space and want you gone."

Right when I said that they all ran away. I sighed as I sat down on the couch.

"Wow, thanks a lot, Teddy. I could have made two hundred today."

"I honestly don't care."

"Says the girl who basically has all the money in the world. Not everyone has billions, Teddy! Some of us actually have to make money!"

"Be quiet, Gabe. You act like I'm rich. Well guess what, I'm not. I'm a poor ass princess whose grandmother buys her things and also given things. Find a new way to earn money that doesn't involve me and me being a princess." My phone vibrated and I got up from where I sat.

"Where are you going?" Gabe asked.

"To a party with Spencer. School begins tomorrow so we are spending out last day of summer together at some summer bash hosted by one of his friends. His friend's parents own a house on the lake so that is where we are heading."

"Good to know…" Gabe said.

"Please don't get any ideas to ruin it for me or I will lock you up in that jail cell and let you rot and die in it." I headed out and got into the front seat beside Spencer. I reached over and gave him a kiss and we were on our way.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Gabe tried to make money off me by having kids pay him to get a glimpse of me. Can you believe that?"

Spencer laughed. "Coming from Gabe, yes. I wouldn't expect anything less from him."

"I told him I would lock him down in the jail cell at the palace if he does this again."

Spencer laughed again. "You're such a nice sister."

I smiled and stuck my tongue out at him.

It took us about an hour and a half to get to where the party was at. When we got there, we saw many of our senior classmates already there. This is definitely a way to kick off our last year of high school just like we'll be ending it the same way with a party also. Spencer and I got out of his car and headed down to the lake where most of the people were. Spencer took his shirt off and threw it on the bench. I followed his lead and took off my shorts and tank top so I was in my bikini.

"Hey Spencer, Teddy, you gotta get on the speed boat with us!" One of Spencer's friends who is also on the football and basketball team, Shawn, shouted.

"Come on, Teddy."

Spencer grabbed my hand and we got onto the boat. I sat down on Spencer's lap and Shawn started to the boat and we headed into the middle of the lake.

"Hey, Teddy, are you a royal pain in the ass?" Shawn joked.

"Ha, ha, ha, real funny but for your information compared to the real royal pain in the asses which are some of the dukes and princes out there, no. You know they called all you guys fools. But I guess they were right, you are one, Shawn." I smiled.

Spencer laughed. "Hey, Teddy, be nice."

Shawn laughed. "No, no, our princess is right. I have always been a bit foolish especially in class."

"Don't forget on the field." Spencer added laughing.

"Hey, watch it, Walsh. I will kick you off this boat right now!"

Cassidy laughed. "Spencer is right though."

"Babe, you're supposed to be on my side."

"Please don't call me princess. I absolutely hate it and I was always being called that in Bernadette by my maids and servants and everyone. I'd really appreciate it if you would treat me normal and not like royalty when I'm here in America, here in Denver."

"Wait, wait, wait. You had maids and servants?!" Cassidy asked. "How was it, I mean having servants and everything?"

"Not going to lie, I did like it. They would do everything for me which I both loved and hated."

"She was so spoiled in Bernadette." Spencer said. "When I went to the palace with her, she was definitely treated like royalty. Everyone would bow to her and bring her anything she asked or do anything she said."

"Not my fault." I smiled.

"Ah, I wish I was you." Cassidy said. "It must be so great being you."

"It's not always fun. I actually cried a lot while I was there. I had to visit many sick children in the hospital, some not much older than my sister if not younger. I would get back to my room in the palace and lay there crying in my bed thinking what if my sister had that and how fortunate I and my whole family are not having to suffer with any illnesses. I even visited the orphanage there and it made me sad seeing all those children without a family."

"That would definitely break my heart." Cassidy said. "Seeing all those sick and abandon children."

"I would call my mom right when I get back and just talk to her for hours about my experience. That was probably the hardest things I had to do while I was there."

Spencer rubbed my back and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Yo Shawn, I brought the beer. Where should I put it?" Spencer and Shawn's friend, Raymond, shouted. He is also Ivy's ex but they broke up six months ago.

"Put it in the ice box!" Shawn shouted back. Shawn started the boat back up and headed back to the dock. Spencer got off the boat first and then helped me out.

"Yo Walsh, here's a beer for you." Raymond said tossing his friend a can.

"Spencer, please don't drink especially since you're driving."

"Teddy, you don't need to be my mother. I wasn't planning on drinking anyways." I smiled and Spencer placed his beer back in the ice cooler. "Besides, I wouldn't want a hangover on the first day of school tomorrow. And I have football practice after school so it would be killer."

"You know, this is one thing I love about you. You won't follow you friends under the influence because you are smart enough not to."

"Teddy, you have nothing to worry about. My parents raised me to make good decisions and underage drinking isn't a good choice even if it is just one beer. I won't follow my friends making stupid decisions that can be fatal in the long run."

Spencer grabbed my hand and guided me under a tree and we sat down and laid against it in the shade as we watched everyone party and get wasted. All the sudden we heard a helicopter followed by a loud speaker.

"_Princess, we know you are here. Where are you princess?"_

My eyes widened and Spencer and I sat up. "How did they find me? Fucking Gabe must have told them! I'm going to kill him when I get home."

"_Princess, come out, come out."_

"Teddy, let's just go." Spencer said.

I nodded. "Can you get my things from over there? I don't want them seeing me."

Spencer nodded and got up from where we were sitting. He walked over to the bench which had our things on it. He grabbed my clothes and purse and brought it back over to me. I grabbed them from Spencer and we quickly walked over to his car. I was relieved once I was in it.

"I'm sorry we're leaving so soon."

"No, Teddy, it's fine. The party was heading into the wrong direction anyways. Plus I don't want you getting harassed by those paparazzi or whoever they were."

"You really are the best boyfriend."

When I got home, I walked into the house seeing mom on the couch with Michael and Charlie.

"Where is he?" I immediately asked.

"Where's who?" Mom asked.

"Gabe! He sold me out to the media again to get extra cash! Where is he? I'm going to kill him!"

"Teddy, how do you know it was him?" Michael asked.

"Because earlier today he was letting kids come in here to get a glimpse of me and take a picture of me to get extra money. He asked me where I was going so I told him and he said good to know. He had to be the one who told and know I'm going to kill him because he ruined the party for me and Spencer!"

"Teddy, even if he was the one who did that, you should not kill him." Mom said. "What he did was wrong and he will pay for it from us and he'll have the money taken away."

I rolled my eyes and ran down to my room where I stayed for the rest of the day.


	9. Chapter 9

"Ivy, so who are you going to the homecoming dance with since we're talking about it?"

"Can I tell you something?" Ivy asked. I glanced up off of my textbook and stared at her. "I'm going with Raymond."

"You mean, Ray Ray Bear? The same Raymond who broke up with you what eight months ago? That Raymond?"

"We got back together. He said it was a big mistake and I still like him so yeah, we're dating again."

"I'd be a hypocrite if I said you shouldn't have gotten back with him but I'm happy for you. I'm happy you're happy."

"Hey, what are you wearing tonight to homecoming?"

"I don't know… It's not that I have nothing to wear because I do, a lot, but that's the thing. I have too much to choose from. I came brought back with me from Bernadette so many clothes and things. I don't know… I'll figure it out by tonight. What are you wearing?"

"Let's just surprise each other."

After school, when I got home, I immediately went down to my room and looked through my closet at all my dresses. There were definitely way too many sophisticated dresses or too fancy for school dresses. I eventually found a perfect dress. It was a floral print, off the shoulder, fit and flare dress. I wore a burgundy cardigan and ankle height black boots. I left my hair down but curled and was ready to go.

"Teddy, Spencer's here." Mom shouted.

I grabbed my phone off the charger and my little black bag and headed up. I saw Spencer standing near the door wearing his football jersey.

"Hey, Spencer."

"Hey, you look great."

I smiled. "Thanks. Let's go."

"Hey, where's Baldwin at?" Spencer asked as we walked out to his car.

"Pshh… I told him to take the night off and that I'll be fine. I mean I'm seventeen and I don't need a babysitter. That's basically what he is and I absolutely hate it because majority of the time I don't need him."

"That is true."

When we got to school, we walked into the gym where the dance was being held in.

"I can't believe this is our last homecoming." I said.

"It is hard to believe we are finally seniors. I feel like we were just freshmen."

"I know. It's kinda sad if you think about it. We're at the end of our teenage years and heading into adulthood."

"Let's make the most of it."

"Hey, T!" Ivy shouted. She walked over to me and Spencer with Raymond. "Oh, look at you!"

"No, look at you!"

"Well I wish I was someone else so I could look at the both of us." Ivy laughed. "Did you get that dress while in Bernadette?"

"No, it's just something I got a few months ago. All the clothes I brought back from Bernadette are either too sophisticated or too fancy for this kind of event. I had to dig way back to find something appropriate. I really shouldn't have had brought back so many clothes because my closet is now over filled but grandmother insisted. I really need to clean it out and get rid of a bunch of old clothing."

"Or maybe just a bigger closet." Spencer laughed.

"Yeah like the one I have at the palace. Oh my gosh, Ivy, you should see it. It's like as big as my bathroom. No correction, bigger than my bathroom. I basically have my own mall."

Ivy laughed. "Come on Ray Ray. We'll catch up with each other later."

"And you chased your best friend away." Spencer laughed. "Which I'm not complaining about. Let's go dance."

Spencer grabbed my hand and guided me over to the dance floor where many other students were. There was a slow song playing so he placed his hands on my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You know you are the most beautiful girl here." Spencer murmured.

I smiled. "You're supposed to say that. I'm your girlfriend."

"You definitely are though."

"How did I get so lucky to have you as my boyfriend?" I asked. "I mean we're total opposites if you think about it. You're everything I'm not."

Spencer chuckled. "You know what they say, two opposites attracts which means we can't stay away from each other."

"I'm glad you said that because I can't see myself away from you. I'm going to hate it when we attend different colleges. I'll never get to see you."

"You are hoping to go to Yale and me BIPA. It's just a two hour train ride or something. We can make trips to see each other."

"I think that'd be a must." I laid my head down on Spencer's shoulder.

"I love you." He murmured.

I lifted my head up and stared up into his blue eyes and smiled. "I love you too." Spencer lifted my chin up and gave me a kiss and I laid my head back down on his shoulder. "The queen would disapprove of everything we're doing right now." I murmured. "She'd say I'm not being princess-like and we're too close together."

Spencer chuckled and pulled me in closer. Right when he did that, the music changed to more upbeat and fast. "Your father did that because we got too close to each other." Spencer joked.

The next day mom walked into the kitchen where everyone gathered to eat breakfast.

"Good news, I'm going to be on TV." Mom beamed holding onto the phone.

Everyone stared at her. "What?"

"Good Morning Denver called. They want to interview you, Teddy, and her whole family."

"So we are all going to be on TV." PJ corrected her.

"That's what I said."

"Mom, I'd rather not."

"Come on, Teddy. You always knew I wanted to be on TV. You are my ticket to stardom."

"Yeah, Teddy, give mom what she always wanted." Gabe said.

"Fine."

"Great. We have to go to the studio on Wednesday." Mom exclaimed.


	10. Chapter 10

"Teddy, why aren't you wearing your tiara?" Mom asked. "You are not a princess without your tiara."

"Mom, they are in Bernadette. Grandma saw no reasons for me to bring them back with me and she was right. I'm only supposed to wear them for certain events and this is definitely not one of those events."

"I still think you need a tiara."

"Mom, if I was in Bernadette, I would probably be wearing this exact thing or something similar depending on what I had planned." I was wearing a light pink skirt and matching blazer with white heels and my hair down. "You know I really should be at school today. I have a presentation I'm supposed to do for AP Literature and French."

"Don't worry. I got you excused for everything today. Boys, Michael, come on. We need to be at the studio in thirty minutes which means we need to leave now!" Mom shouted.

Once everyone gathered into the living room, we all got into the car and drove over to the studio. When we got there, we were guided up to the part of the studio where they filmed Good Morning Denver.

"Hi, Princess Theodora, hi, I'm Wanda one of the host of Good Morning Denver." She shook my hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you too. This is my mother Amy, my step-dad Michael, and my brothers and little sister."

"We are glad you agreed to make time for us. I'm sure you are quite busy."

"Actually I am with school but its fine."

"Well you guys will come on towards the end of the show so just help yourself to anything here and don't make much noise while we are filming."

About forty-five minutes later, they producers sat me and my family down on the white sofa next to the co-hosts, Phil and Wanda.

"And we're back. We have a very special guest today." Wanda said. "Just a few months ago she was a normal seventeen year old but now she is next in line for thrown. We are welcoming Princess Theodora and her family here in the studio."

"Please call me Teddy." I replied. "I'm just Teddy."

"So Teddy, why don't you tell us what went down when you found out you are royalty." Phil suggested. "How were you told and how did you react?"

"Uh, at the end of April, my grandmother on my father's side, who I did not know at the time is queen, called my mother and wanted to meet with me. I have never met her in my entire life so I was, how should I put it? I was mad and I really didn't want to meet her especially since she's been absent from my life for seventeen years and now wanted some sort of relationship with me. I met her at this grand estate for tea after school one day. We sat down in the garden and she just told me how she was queen and my father was prince and how I'm next in line when she steps down. I didn't want any of it nor wanted to believe it so I ran out and drove to my boyfriend's house. And then later that day when I came back home, she sat in the living room of my house with my mother and we talked more about it and I finally agreed to do it all, to be it all. And yeah, that's what happened."

"Speaking of your boyfriend, how did he react?" Wanda asked.

I laughed. "Uh, he thought I was messing with him. So did my best friend when I told her. But uh, they are both supportive and cool with it now and none of this is changing a thing between us all. My boyfriend jokes around with me a lot calling me such a little royal pain, or says my princess and then bows."

"How are you treated at school?" Wanda asked. "Any differently?"

"At first it was a bit crazy because it was new and exciting and all but it cooled down and everyone's could care less about me. My grandmother makes me have basically a bodyguard be with me whenever I'm out in public. But I'll occasionally tell him to back off when I know for a fact I won't need him or I won't tell him when I'm heading out. But he's cool and I like him, no complaints."

"To your siblings, how do you feel with having a princess as your sister?" Wanda asked.

"I could care less." Gabe said. "You know she threatens me to lock me up in the jail cell in the basement of the palace?"

I laughed. "I only did that once but it's understandable if everyone knew what you did, Gabriel Jenkins. You know what he did?"

"Okay, Teddy, I don't think we need to tell the world what he did." Michael said stepping in.

"No, no, you're right Mike. It'd be mean to embarrass him like that."

"Michael, you are Teddy's step-father. How do you feel about all of this?" Phil asked.

"I'm proud of her and happy she gets to have some sort of relationship with her father's side of the family. She is finding out who she truly is. I came into her life when she was two and I helped raise her and grew to love her as if she was my own. I'll never be her actual father, but in my heart she's my daughter, and I am proud to see her succeed in life and where it's heading for her."

"We heard you spent your summer in Bernadette. How was it? What did you think of the country?" Wanda asked.

"Uh, first thing first, I thought Bernadette was a wonderful country filled with lovely people. The first full day I was there, my grandmother had me visit some sick children in the hospital which made me a bit sad. I actually cried when I got back to my room in the palace. Umm… a week later, it was Bernadette's Independence Day, so I was in the parade with me grandmother and we hosted a celebration dinner at the palace. Umm… I visited more sick children and the orphanage and had a few princessing classes. I spent about a month there and then decided to head home because I deeply missed everyone, my family, friends, and my boyfriend a lot."

"And finally, you are a senior at South High, what is your plan for after you graduate?" Phil asked.

"I'm going to college. I applied to Yale and a few other schools but I'm hoping to get into Yale since it's my dream school. I want to study journalism since that is what I would be doing if I wasn't a princess. And then after I graduate from college, I'll be moving to Bernadette and I may step up as queen then. My grandmother is hoping for me to get married before I step up but we'll see."

"Well it looks like our time is up for today." Wanda said. "Thanks for joining us today and we'll see you tomorrow, Denver."

_"And we're out."_

"Mom, can you drop me off at school? I really need to be there today."

"Teddy, you are excused for the whole day. You can make everything up tomorrow. Be happy you have a free day."

"Mom, if I want to get into Yale, I can't slack off. Please just drop me off."

"We can drop you off, Teddy." Mike said.

"Thank you. Now let's go."

**Umm… kinda a filler chapter but I hope you still liked it. Umm… I think I'm going to have fifteen chapters in total to about five more until I'm done but we'll see how it goes. I'm planning on making a sequel sometime after this, I don't know how soon after though since school is starting up again. It's going to be based off of the Princess Diaries 2, but definitely not the same as the movie just like I didn't make this story the same as the first movie but it had similar events. Umm… It will be taken place immediately after Teddy graduates from college and moves to Bernadette permanently. Thanks for reading this story and remember to review! **


	11. Chapter 11

"We're going to have so much fun this weekend." I exclaimed. This weekend all the seniors went to the mountains for a senior trip. Spencer and I got off the bus and grabbed our suitcase out of the bus storage compartment.

"We definitely will." Spencer smiled. "Let's meet back up in thirty in the hotel lobby."

I smiled and nodded. I found Ivy and we were both given a key to our room we are sharing and headed up to it. Ivy placed her suitcase on her bed and then headed out to see Raymond leaving me in the room alone. Twenty minutes later, I headed back down to the lobby to meet up with Spencer. I didn't see him down so I sat down on one of the couches near the fireplace. Ten minutes later as I sat on the couch, someone placed their hands around my face, covering my eyes.

"Guess who."

I smiled. "Spencer."

Spencer removed his hands and gave me a kiss and then sat down beside me. "What would my princess like to do?"

"You pick."

"Let's hit the slopes."

I nodded and I followed Spencer out. I grabbed a pair of skis and Spencer grabbed a snowboard and we got on the ski lift.

"Remember the last time we were on one of these together?" Spencer asked.

"Mmm… It was two years ago during winter break and you were trying to win me back and we did this." I placed my hand on his cheek and leaned over to kiss him. "But it was more innocent." I murmured. "Now I gotta tell you something. I haven't skied in two years so I'm a bit rusty. I may fall so please don't laugh."

Spencer chuckled. "I'll be there to catch you fall."

When we reached the top of the mountain, we got off the ski lift and headed down. I was amazed at how good Spencer was at snowboarding compared to me at skiing. Lucky for me, I made it down without falling which I was proud of.

"Thought you said you were going to fall. I was anticipating it so I could laugh at you." Spencer smirked.

"I said I may fall and I'm happy I didn't."

"I think we should head back to the hotel." Spencer suggested. "The snow is starting to come down."

I nodded. Spencer and I handed the ski and snowboard back to the rental place and headed back in. Spencer received a text from Raymond, since he is his roommate, telling him not to come back since Ivy is with him and didn't want to be bothered. Spencer and I then went up to my room to hang. I grabbed a change of clothes out of my suitcase and headed in to the bathroom to change. When I came back out, I laid next to Spencer in my bed and snuggled next to him and watch a movie he put on.

A few hours later, Spencer got a text from Raymond.

"Apparently Raymond and Ivy are going to have a sleepover in our room."

"You can stay with me." I smiled. "But we're keeping it PG. We're not going to do what they're probably doing."

Spencer laughed. "Teddy, if it'd make you feel more comfortable, I'll sleep in the other bed."

"No! I mean only if you want to but I want you next to me."

"Then I'll stay put." He smiled.

At around five in the morning, my phone started to ring. I groaned and grabbed my phone off the nightstand where it was charging and answered it still asleep.

"H-Hello."

"Theodora." Grandmother exclaimed. "What do you think you were doing?"

"I think I was sleeping, that's what."

"Theodora, do you know what is on the cover of the magazines and newspapers here?"

"What did I do now?" I whined. "Obviously it's important if I'm awake at five in the morning because of it."

"We have photos of you showing too much PDA with your boyfriend and getting too close with him. I specifically told you not to get too close to him and especially show affect towards him. It's not princess-like. There is also a source saying you two are sleeping together."

"We're not but can we talk about this later when I'm awake and more aware at what you're talking about. It's five in the morning and half asleep."

"Absolutely not. We're going to talk about it now. This is not acceptable how you were acting in these photos."

I sat up in bed and turned on the lamp to my right. "What photos? I'm just on a school trip. All we did was hit the slopes and went in the hot tub with a bunch of other friends. I saw no sign of paparazzi or I would have just hid up in my room."

"Those are exactly the photos I'm looking at right now. This is not how a princess should be acting." She exclaimed.

"Fine, I'll just stay locked up in my room all weekend while everyone else is having fun in the snow and on the slopes just because I'm acting like a teenager. Why don't I just stay locked up and not go out in public again if you want me to act a certain way. I'm going back to sleep." I turned my phone off and placed it back on my charger. I saw Spencer starting to wake up.

"Why are you awake?" He asked.

"Because my grandmother woke me up. Apparently we're on the front page of newspapers and magazines in Bernadette. She doesn't like the look of the photos of us that were taken. She says it's not princess-like. Basically she doesn't want me to show any affection to my boyfriend and just have no fun. This is war with her." I murmured. "She doesn't want me to act like a teenager then fine. I'll act more like one than I've been doing, I'll act like Ivy." I turned off the lamp and laid back down.

"Teddy, do you think that's a good idea?" Spencer asked.

I didn't reply and went back to sleep.

At around nine, we woke up. I took my laptop out of my suitcase and went online to find the photos grandmother were talking about.

"Look at this, Spencer. These photos aren't even bad. Wow, we're kissing in public and in the hot tub in public. Let's just lock the princess up and give her no fun."

"Teddy, she just doesn't want you to get a bad reputation."

"Everyone is taking these photos out of context. Every teenager acts like this so why do I have to be any different? Just because I'm the princess doesn't mean I should act any different." I slammed my laptop shut and went to get dressed. "I'm not changing how I'm acting because I don't care."

**I was going to do this chapter differently, like way differently. But hey, I liked this better than my original plan for this chapter. I'm taking a little break on Teddy and Her Little Girl but I did not forget about it. I'll probably start updating it again maybe next week or something. Uh, I'm planning on make another story to my Life is Full of Surprises series sometime soon. It's going to focus on Brendan as an adult and getting married and how Teddy and Spencer feel about it and that will probably be my last story to that series. I'll probably start that in a month or so. What else is there to say… You can follow my fanfiction twitter for updates and I post pictures of what certain things look like so you can have a better visual. My twitter name is on my profile so go check it out c: Thanks for reading this story and remember to review! **


	12. Chapter 12

I just landed back in Bernadette. I am spending my spring break here and grandmother is going to host a ball for my eighteenth birthday since it's this Friday. She invited many royals and other important people from different countries. I only wish I could have some of my friends at the party with me instead of being surrounded by people I don't know.

When I got to the palace, I was greeted by my grandmother at the door. She gave me a hug when I reached her.

"Welcome back, Theodora. We have a lot to discuss."

"I figured we would but right now? I just got here."

"Very well. We can discuss what we need to during dinner. I hope you had a pleasant flight."

"I slept the whole eleven hour flight."

"Are you alright, Theodora? You don't seem as you normally are."

"I've just been so stressed and tired with school lately. I was hoping spring break would be my relaxing week but turns out it won't be. I'm gonna go to my suite and just rest more."

"Very well."

I followed Baldwin up to my suite and he placed my suitcase in my closet and he left. I jumped into my bed and immediately fell asleep once my head hit the pillow. When I woke back up, it was the next day at seven in the morning. I stretched and rubbed my eyes as I sat up. I put some slippers on and walked down into the kitchen.

"Oh, we're sorry, your highness." A couple of maids said as they entered the kitchen. They saw me sitting at the table eating. "We'll just come back."

"No, no, it's fine, stay. I was leaving anyways. Where should I put this dirty plate?"

"Just leave it on the table. We'll take care of it."

I nodded and left. I decided to explore the palace since I was up early and haven't done so yet. I stumbled upon a room with pictures and paintings of past rulers of Bernadette with their royal families. I found the most current one of my grandmother, grandfather and my father together. I've never seen what my father looked like before so I was amazed and couldn't stop looking at it. I even cried a little. I took a picture of the photograph with my phone and then left the room, heading back to my suite. I took a shower and then got dressed. Elizabeth came into my suite and told me the queen wanted to see me in the garden so that is where I went. I saw her sitting on a bench and I sat down beside her.

"Good morning, Teddy." She said. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah. I apologize I missed dinner."

"It's alright, Teddy. You getting much needed rest is very important."

"What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked.

"First off, I want to apologize for how I acted a few months ago. I overreacted and I realize you are still a teenager and your actions are what teenagers do, or at least American teenagers. I don't want you having no fun but I'd really appreciate it if you have Baldwin with you more. You still need protection."

"I understand that but honestly, I never need Baldwin. I never encounter a situation when I need him. If I'm with my boyfriend, he'll protect me. If I'm with my best friend, she'll protect me. And if I'm with my family, they will protect me. Baldwin is pretty useless when I'm at home in Denver. I respect you wanting him to go everywhere I go here, in Bernadette, but in Denver I never need him. He should just stay here when I go back."

"We'll discuss it more before you leave. Secondly, we need to discuss about your ball or should I say party we're having on Friday. We still have a lot to do."

"I really wish my friends and family could come." I sighed. "I'm going to be celebrating my birthday surrounded with people I don't even know. Won't that be fun?"

"Teddy, you will have a wonderful time." Grandmother insisted. "In a few hours, Elizabeth and Baldwin are going to take you dress shopping. You need a new gown for your party. After that, you are going to meet with a cousin you have who is in town and will be attending your party."

"I have a cousin?"

"You have a few actually but not all have arrived yet. The one you are meeting today is name Anastasia. She just turned twenty a few months ago and is very excited to meet you."

I nodded. "Alright."

A few hours later, Elizabeth and Baldwin took me to a dress boutique. I tried on about ten dresses until I found the perfect one. It was a really pretty maroon color ball gown. After we were done at the store, Baldwin drove me over to the restaurant where I was going to meet my cousin, Anastasia, for the first time. She was already there when I arrived. We were seated on the patio outside of the restaurant and there were many photographers taking pictures of us from across the street.

"Hi, you must be Anastasia. I'm Teddy."

"Hi, it's great to finally meet you." She exclaimed. Anastasia had long light brown, curly hair with dark brown eyes. She also had a French accent. "You're from America, right?"

"Yeah, from Denver, Colorado to be exact. I'm currently on spring break from school so my grandmother wanted me to come since I haven't been here since middle of July. Where are you from?"

"Oh, I currently live in Paris."

"Oh, how wonderful. I always have wanted to go."

"I should definitely take you sometime, maybe this summer?" She suggested

"I'd like that but I have to prep to go to college."

"So are you the only child? Do you have any siblings?"

"I have three half-brothers and a half-sister. We have same mom but different dads."

"Have you ever met your dad?"

I shook my head. "Before today, I never knew what he even looked liked. I'm sure he was a great man though." My phone started to vibrate on the table. I saw Spencer's picture and name pop up.

"Who's that?" Anastasia asked.

"My boyfriend. He probably just woke up." I pressed the red ignore button. "It's about eight in the morning in Denver right now."

"You have a boyfriend. Is he cute?"

"Of course." I pulled up a picture of him and me together off of my phone. "This is him. He's really sweet and talented and annoying. He is definitely the best boyfriend ever."

"You said he's talented, what does he do?"

"He's a really great dancer, singer, and actor. Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No, I actually just got out of a relationship."

"Oh, sorry." I sent Spencer a text telling him I would call him later. "What happened?"

"We just didn't work."

I laughed at the text Spencer sent me. "My boyfriend wants me to take a picture of you and send it to him."

Ana laughed. "Why?"

"He wants to see the family resemblance apparently. But honestly, I don't see much other than our eyes and sort of our face shape."

Ana laughed again and got up from where she was sitting. She walked over to me and stood next to me. "Let's take one together and you can send him it."

I turned on my phone's front camera on and we took a couple of photos together. Ana went back to her seat and sat down as I sent Spencer a picture.

"I really wish my boyfriend could at least come to my party my grandmother is throwing me." I placed my phone on the table in front of me. "Doesn't it sound like a fun party when I'm going to be surrounded by people I don't even know and who don't even know me?"

"Sounds like a wonderful party." She said sarcastically. "At least you'll know me. I can introduce you to, all my siblings who are coming. I have an older brother and an older sister."

"What are their names?"

"David and Veronica. David is twenty-five and Veronica is twenty-two."

My phone vibrated again and it was a new text from Spencer. "Well my boyfriend thinks you're cute. He's going to be in trouble when I get back."

Ana laughed. "I can't help it if I'm pretty."

"You sounded just like me for a second. Like it's not my fault I'm pretty." I laughed. I looked over to my left and saw that the paparazzi were still standing across the street taking pictures of us. "I wish they would just go away. I don't have this trouble back home in Denver. If I do, they hide and do is secretly so they don't annoy the crap out of me."

"They are a bit vexatious."

Anastasia and I spent about an hour at the restaurant talking and getting to know each other better before parting again. We said our byes and I got back into the car and Baldwin drove me back to the palace. I went straight up to my suite where I stayed for the rest of the day.


	13. Chapter 13

"Presenting, Princess Theodora." The male announcer exclaimed. The double doors opened and I walked out, standing at the top of the staircase in the ball room. Everyone clapped as I walked out.

"To Princess Theodora, on her eighteenth birthday." Grandmother exclaimed giving me a toast.

"To Princess Theodora." Everyone exclaimed holding their glasses up in the air.

I smiled and then headed down the steps. When I reached the bottom, I was greeted by my grandmother.

"You look marvelous, Teddy." She exclaimed. "And happy birthday."

"Thank you."

"Hey, happy birthday." Anastasia said as she walked over to me. She gave me a hug.

"Thanks."

"I'm happy to see that you two hit it off a few days ago." Grandmother said. "I'll leave you guys alone."

"David, Veronica, come here." Anastasia hand motioned. Her brother and sister walked over to us. "This is our cousin, Theodora."

"I prefer to be called Teddy instead of Theodora but it's nice to meet you both."

"You too and happy birthday." Veronica said. "How long are you going to be here for?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow actually. I have school on Monday so I need a day to recover from traveling and just relax."

"You said you live in Denver, right?" Anastasia asked.

"Yeah, it's about an eleven hour flight. I'm happy I get to see my family and friends. I wish they could be here though. I'd probably enjoy it more but oh well."

"Excuse me, princess. Would you care to dance?"

"Uh, okay…"

The man grabbed my hand and guided me over to the dance floor. He placed my left hand in his right and he placed his left hand on my waist.

"I don't recall you telling me your name, sir."

"I'm sorry, your highness. I'm Lord Jacobs. Are you enjoying your party?"

"It's gratifying but I honestly didn't need anything big like this. I would have been perfectly happy with just a small get together with my friends and family back home."

"Oh, is that so?"

After the song ended, two waiters brought out my four layered cake lit with a big number eighteen candle on top. I stood in front of it and then blew it out. One of the waiters cut the first piece and gave it to me. I carried the cake to one of the tables towards the side of the room and sat down. My grandmother walked over and sat down across from me.

"Are you enjoying the party, Teddy?" She asked.

"Yes, it's wonderful. Thank you."

"I saw you dancing with Lord Jacobs."

"Yeah, and? It's not like we're getting married. I was just being polite."

"He'd make a wonderful husband and future king, Teddy."

"Grandma, I have the perfect boyfriend back at home and I'm happy with him. I don't want to be forced into an arrange marriage with a man I will never love. I will be miserable my whole life. I'm not saying he'd be an awful husband but Spencer and I love each other and as of right now I want to be with him. I actually wish he was here with me but I'll see him soon enough."

"Teddy, I know I say this a lot but you need to start looking for a husband then be in some pity high school relationship. I would like you to get married after you graduate college and then step up as queen right after."

"I understand that but I want to find him on my own. Maybe Spencer will be the guy I'll marry one day and maybe he won't. But if he is, you'll have to accept that. Wouldn't you rather have me happy with the guy I want to be with than the guy you want me to be with and be miserable? Spencer and I already discussed things. If we are still together when we're twenty then we'll discuss everything and we'll either decide to split up or stay together and maybe get married one day. If we split then I'll be more open with you setting me up with suitors."

"Very well, Teddy. I'll give you two more years until I'll start bothering you about it."

"Thank you, grandma."

The party lasted until midnight but I stayed up the whole night. I left for the airport at six in the morning and got onto the royal private jet around seven. Even though I begged and pleaded my grandmother to leave Baldwin behind, she insisted for him to come back. Once the plane was in the air, I went to sleep quite easily. When I woke back up, I had another thirty minutes until we landed. Thirty minutes later we landed. Baldwin grabbed my luggage and I followed him out to a black escalade which drove me straight home. When I got home, I opened the door and many people jumped out and yelled _Surprise!,_ which made me jump a little.

"Gosh, why don't you give me a heart attack while you're at it?"

Mom walked over to me and gave me a big hug. "Happy birthday, honey. This surprise party was Ivy's idea."

"Well I'm obviously not appropriately dressed so I'm gonna go change and be back in an hour." I was wearing baggy sweats and a t-shirt with my hair up in a very messy bun since I just woke up. About forty minutes later, I came back up wearing a magenta color knee length, dress. I immediately found Spencer when I came back up and gave him a big hug and kiss even though he was in the middle of talking to his friends.

"Hey, happy birthday. How was your party last night?"

"It was fine. My grandma was trying to set me up with some Lord. Oh and I had a huge cake."

"She tried to set you up with some guy?"

"Yeah, I was really arguing with her about it during the party. Anyways, the party lasted till midnight but I stayed up all night only so I could sleep on the flight back and get somewhat back on schedule. Honestly it would have been better if you were there."

"Next time." He smiled. He reached over and gave me a kiss on the cheek and then I walked away heading into the kitchen to be with my mom and Michael.

"How was your trip?" Michael asked.

I yawned. "It was fine. I met a couple of my cousins. I guess they are grandma's sister's kids or brother's kids or something like that. They live in Paris and are really nice."

"Oh, Paris. Michael, I always wanted to go to Paris." Mom exclaimed. "Teddy, you have to take me. You now have a reason to go and I'm coming with."

"How was your party you had, what was it, last night?" Mike asked.

"Honestly it was kinda boring. I mean it was great party, don't get me wrong, but I knew nobody there other than grandma and my cousins I just met. Honestly I would have had preferred a smaller party like this where all my friends could come to than a big, extravagant one where none of them can attend. Grandma even tried setting me up with someone. She was like, Lord Jacobs would make a wonderful husband and king, Teddy. She's being super annoying mom."

Mom laughed. "She has her reasons. She just wants her country to be in great hands when she steps down."

"I understand that but I don't want to be put in an arranged marriage with someone I'll never love and be miserable in and I told her that. She agreed she will stop bothering me with all this until I'm twenty."

"Well why don't you go enjoy this party and we'll stay out of the way."

I nodded and walked back into the living room where a bunch of my friends were.

**So, I'm posting this a lot later than I wanted to. I wanted to post it at twelve and it's now almost seven. Oh well. I hope you liked this chapter and remember to review, follow, and favorite! I'll probably post one more chapter today, maybe two more just depends. I already have ideas for the sequel to this but since school is next week, I don't know how soon after this story I'll start it. There's going to be two more chapters so I'm going to try to finish it today or tomorrow. So thanks for reading this story! **


	14. Chapter 14

"Is the princess going to wear a specially made, designer dress to prom?" Nicole asked. "Is the baby going to have her bodyguard with her too? Can she not go anywhere without him?"

I rolled my eyes. "Is little Nicole going to have a little Nicole herself? I hear you're such a slut, sleeping around with almost all the guys in our class just to get their vote. You're not going to win and be prom queen."

"At least I lost my v-card unlike you, you little virgin."

I rolled my eyes again. "At least I'll be actual queen unlike you ever will." I walked away and exited the school. I found Baldwin out front waiting beside the car. He opened the door to the black escalade.

"Where to, princess?" He asked.

"Jasmine's. I need to get my hair and makeup done for prom tonight."

I spent about an hour and a half at the hair and makeup salon and then headed home. I had my hair left down and curled. When I got home, I got into my purple dress and added the finishing touches. Two hours later, mom shouted down to me telling me Spencer was here. I grabbed my little black purse and phone off the charger and headed up.

"You look beautiful, Teddy." Spencer smiled.

"Spencer's right, Hun." Mom said. "Now for pictures."

I placed my purse on the couch and stood beside Spencer. Mom took a couple of photos and then we left. Spencer and I are sharing a limo with Ivy and Raymond. It took us about thirty minutes to get to the venue of prom. When we entered, music was blasting and a lot of people were already there. Spencer and I immediately got our prom pictures taken while we still looked nice. After we took the pictures, Spencer guided me onto the dance floor.

"Babe, you gotta dance like this."

"Spence, you know I'm not a dancer like you are."

"You don't have to be one, Teddy." Spencer laughed. He pulled me in closer and wrapped his arms around me giving me a kiss on my forehead. "I love you and your goofy dances."

"Hey! I've gotten better."

Spencer laughed again. "Not by much, Hun."

"You're so mean, insulting your girlfriend. Your girlfriend who can lock you up in a jail cell." I smiled.

"Look who's being mean now." Spencer laughed.

"I was just kidding. I wouldn't do that to you."

"That's a relief."

"Oh, look, there's the princess." Nicole said. "But where is her bodyguard. I thought you can't go anywhere without him. Did you lose him?"

"Why are you so jealous of me? Is it because Spencer dumped you for me?"

"Don't get too cocky about it. He's only with you because you're a princess. Isn't that right, Spencer?"

"You do realize we started to date again eight months before he or I even knew. You're just mad he chose to dump you for me."

She huffed and walked away.

"You know that's not true, what she said about me." Spencer said.

"I know. She just hates me and I'm fine with that. But she is not going to ruin our night."

"Absolutely not." Spencer smiled.

**I apologize for such a short chapter but I still hope you liked it. Remember to review. One more chapter and then I'm finished. I actually wrote the last chapter before this one for some reason. Oh well…. I got this done. I might actually begin the sequel today but it may not be posted today. I won't rush that one like I feel like I did with this one, I promise. Thanks for reading this story!**


	15. Chapter 15

"I can't believe this will be the last time we'll ever be here." I let out a big sigh. "I'm sad about it. We're no longer able to be considered stupid teenagers."

"You were never stupid." Spencer laughed.

"Yeah, more like you were." I smirked.

"I'm going to ignore you said that."

_"Graduates, please get into line. We will be heading out shortly." _The principle shouted.

I got into line, near the front since I was graduating with honors. I graduated fourth in class which I am proud of. Victor was of course first in class followed by his girlfriend Victoria. About five minutes later, after everyone was in position, we were headed out to the football field. My grandmother flew out to see me graduate so there were a bunch of security there to make sure she was safe. Everyone sitting in the bleachers started to make noise as we walked out. It took us about five minutes for everyone to get to their seats and then we were seated.

It took about an hour and a half to get to handing out the diplomas because the speeches were very long. All the non-honor students got their diplomas first. Once all of them got it, the honor students, which included me and Spencer, stood up to get our diplomas. As soon as I knew it, I was about to hear my name be called and walk the stage.

"Theodora Rebecca Desmond."

I took a deep breath and walked onto stage. Everyone clapped as I was handed my diploma and took a quick picture with the principle. I then headed back to my seat and remained standing until the last person in my row came. A couple of minutes later the principle stood in front of us.

"Graduates, please stand up and turn your tassel from the right to the left. Congratulations South High Class of 2013!" He announced.

Everyone in the class cheered and threw their graduation hats in the air and then caught it. Everyone then went off to find their friends to give them a hug. Spencer immediately found me and picked me up giving me a hug and a kiss.

"We did it." He exclaimed smiling. He gave me another kiss and then placed me back down on my feet. I saw Ivy walking over to us. I screamed and gave her a hug.

"We did it, T." Ivy smiled.

"More importantly YOU did it!"

"Oh my gosh, girl, I know! Now I can leave my parents! Hey, are you going to the party?"

"Of course."

"K, I'll see you there. Now where is my Ray Ray Bear." Ivy said searching the crowed of students. "Ray Ray!" She shouted walking over to him.

I laughed and gave Spencer another hug. I saw Baldwin making his way to me.

"Come along, princess." He said.

"Baldwin, please just take the day off. I really don't need any protection."

"Teddy, just go, I'll catch up with you in a bit." Spencer said.

I nodded and I followed Baldwin to where my family and grandmother were. My mom immediately gave me a hug when I reached them and started to cry.

"My baby is a high school graduate." She cried. "And now she's leaving me."

"Oh, mom, please don't cry. I'm not going anywhere until the end of August."

"T, you coming?" Ivy shouted.

I turned around and saw her with Raymond. "I'm coming with Spence." I shouted back.

"K, see you there." She shouted back.

"Where are you going, Teddy?" Gabe asked.

"A graduation party, Gabe to some secret destination so YOU won't RUIN it again. Which reminds me, can you bring my graduation gown and diploma back home, mom?" I asked as I unzipped it.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, wait second." Mike said. "Let's get a couple of photos of the graduate."

"Fine, but be quick about it."

I took a couple of pictures with my mom and siblings and then a few with my grandmother. I then took off my graduation gown and cap and handed it to mom. After that, I found Spencer next to his car waiting for me in the student parking lot.

"Ready?" He asked.

I got into the co-pilot seat next to Spencer and smiled as I looked at him. "Yes." Spencer started the car and I stared out the window as he drove. "Starting the next chapter of my life." I murmured to myself.

**The End! I kinda feel like I rushed it and I should have had more events occur. I promise the next story I do won't be rushed and will have many chapters like my other stories do. Also as you can see, Teddy's last name in this story is not Duncan. I chose not to use Duncan because it simply doesn't sound like a royal last name. I hope you enjoyed this story and remember to review and favorite! You can leave suggestions down in the reviews for the next story if you would like. It's going to take place right after Teddy graduate college. She moves permanently to Bernadette and she'll be getting **


End file.
